


tell the world i'm coming home

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 5+1, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, K2 has horrible timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: 1. Scariff had torn a hole in her chest that might never heal, only scar over to be torn open again.2. “A flock of baby rebels followed me around today, because Draven assigned me babysitting duty.”3.It was freezing cold on Hoth, and to be honest, Jyn loathed it, especially when Cassian was gone and wasn’t there to warm up the bed.4.She and Kes Dameron had gone on a mission for the Pathfinders, which ended up being a lot longer and more complicated than expected.5.Jyn didn’t want it, she didn’t want soft, gentle, like after he nearly died, she was injured, she wanted it all, she wanted him to loose control.+1. After being gone three days - only one and a half days on Tala - he was utterly exhausted and in need of real sleep.----Five time someone finds Jyn Erso in Cassian Andor's bed, and one time Cassian Andor is found in hers





	tell the world i'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

> A 5+1 because I've written everyone cliche lol
> 
> The Twi'lek is an oc created by my friend writers-geek-realm on tumblr

1.

 

Jyn woke with a gasp, sweaty, heart racing, breath coming in pants. She couldn’t shake it, the feeling of death sitting rock hard in her chest, blood under her fingernails, grimy skin under her palms. 

It hurt, just as much as it did the day it happened.

Scariff had torn a hole in her chest that might never heal, only scar over to be torn open again.

Bodhi had made it, yes, Cassian had made it, yes, Chirrut, Baze, they had made it, yes, but sometimes that wasn’t enough for her, sometimes, _always_ , she needed living proof.

Jyn pushed herself into a sitting position, tossed the sheet aside, swung her legs over the side, to prop her elbows on her knees and hang her head.

She’d found herself outside of Cassian’s medical room the night she was released from medical, lingering before pushing on and curling next to him, her palm over his heart just to make sure, make absolutely certain that he was alive, even if he wasn’t awake.

Now, she stood, bare feet curling in at the touch of cold stone floors, and slipped out of her room, making her way to Cassian’s room, the route memorized by heart, until she was standing in front of his room, and entering the code she’d memorized, _the code he let her see_.

She padded silently over to the bed, where Cassian was asleep, looking peaceful, looking younger than he did awake.

He wouldn’t mind.

She climbed carefully over him, slid underneath the sheets, back to the wall, chest to Cassian’s back. She curled her fingers into the back of his shirt, felt the warmth seep through and warm her hands. 

Bodhi found Jyn curled in Cassian’s bed the next morning as Cassian moved about the room carefully, getting dressed and ready for the day.

* * *

2.

 

Jyn huffed and flopped onto Cassian’s bed.

The man in question ignored her and continued to tap at the datapad in his hand.

Jyn huffed again, louder this time, and tossed her legs into his lap.

Cassian didn’t turn to her, but there was an amused look in his eyes, and a slight smile on his face.

“How very mature of you, Jyn,” he said, amusement evident in his voice. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m upset?” she demanded petulantly, chin titled.

Cassian smirked, and set down his datapad.

“Okay, why are you upset?” he said, humoring her.

Jyn pushed up on her arms, and said,

“A flock of baby rebels followed me around today, because Draven assigned me babysitting duty.” 

She hesitated before adding,

“They kept asking me about Scariff.”

Cassian didn’t say anything, just grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly.

“We’re okay. We’re alright.”

Jyn sat up, twisted around and leaned against his shoulder.

“I know,” she whispered. “I know.”

And just like that, she was exhausted. 

She’d had to deal with wide-eyed baby rebels who followed her around with something like awe on their faces, as they whispered and jostled each other and dared each other to ask her about Scariff. 

They’d made her relive the horrors, rehash the emotional turmoil that she’d mostly worked through, and now she just wanted peace.

Sometimes she got peaceful sleep.

Sometimes when she curled up against Cassian, body slotting against his more perfectly than she’d ever have imagined, the nightmares stayed away, left her alone.

“Sleep.”

It was quiet, not much more that a murmur, but had her laying her head in his lap, tucking her arm under her head and falling asleep to him carding his fingers through her hair.

A few minutes, the door slid open, and a green Twi’lek, Kayla, entered.

“Cassian?”

He didn’t miss they way Kayla’s eyes flickered over him and the woman asleep in his lap.

“Draven wants us at the briefing room at 0600 tomorrow,” she told him, hooking her thumbs in her pockets.

Cassian nodded.

“Alright. Thank you, Kayla.”

Kayla gave a quick nod in response.

“Sure.”

She hesitated in the doorway.

“Erso got babysitting duty, right?”

At Cassian afirmative, she continued.

“That’s rough. I know they can be… eager to ask questions. It gets better though.”

She gave a quick half-smile, and left.

* * *

3.

 

It was freezing cold on Hoth, and to be honest, Jyn loathed it, especially when Cassian was gone and wasn’t there to warm up the bed.

Seriously, that man radiated heat in waves, and Jyn was ridiculously happy she got to curl up in bed with him at night.

Well, except for tonight. 

Cassian had left that morning, and now she was standing in her bedroom, shivering, wishing Cassian were there, and seriously regretting not going with him.

Not that she had a choice in the matter, but that was irrelevant.

She hesitated in her doorway, before making up her mind and yanking on her boots and coat, and hurrying through the mostly dark and deserted tunnels to Cassian’s room.

He might not be there, but it was more than she was going to get from her room.

His room was practically empty, always was, because most of her stuff was in her room, considering they’d just gotten to Hoth a few days ago, and most his stuff was with him or on his ship.

Anyways.

She toed off her boots beside two foot prints beside the door, and hung her jacket on the hook, then ran across the icy floor and dove into the bed.

Maybe - probably - it was just her imagination, but she was pretty sure Cassian’s sheets were thicker than hers, warmer than hers, and the best part was that the smelled like him, smelled the way the sweater she was wearing used to smell.

She buried her nose in the pillow, curled in tight, and willed sleep to come.

.

.

She woke to Baze shaking her awake.

“Jyn, wake up.”

Jyn groaned, rubbed at her eyes, and sat up.

“What’s wrong?”

“Bodhi couldn’t find you, that’s all,” he said, by way of explanation, and sat next to the half-asleep woman.

She heaved a great sigh.

“Did he overreact?”

Baze shrugged.

“A little. Chirrut thought to check here. He was right. Again,” Baze told her, grumbling a little at the fact that Chirrut was right again.

Jyn chuckled a little, and through the sheets back, wincing at the sudden blast of cold air.

“Something wrong?”

“No, Bodhi just got worried.”

Jyn could understand that. She knew what it was like to suddenly worry about the people she cared about.

“Understandable.”

* * *

 

4.

 

Jyn was exhausted.

Thoroughly and utterly exhausted.

She and Kes Dameron had gone on a mission for the Pathfinders, which ended up being a _lot_ longer and more complicated than expected.

Typical.

Honestly, she didn’t know why she was surprised anymore when something like that happened.

She didn’t know why she wasn’t surprised when it did go according to plan.

Anyway.

Baze One was mostly deserted, considering that it was 0130. Kes, just as exhausted as she, had made a bee line for his family’s quarters, once he made sure Jyn was okay.

He had given her an understanding look when she told him she just wanted to be with Cassian.

To be honest, Jyn considered the Damerons as much her family as the Rogues.

She knew the feeling was mutual.

Jyn rolled her left shoulder, sore and bruised and grimy, and not sure whether she would rather shower or sleep.

She could go either way.

“Jyn. You’re back!” 

It was Cassian.

A weak smile broke out on Jyn’s face and she practically collapsed into his arms.

“Hey, let’s get you to bed,” he murmured softly, pressing his lips to her forehead. He wrinkled his nose a little. “But maybe you should shower first.”

Well, now she knew what she was doing first.

.

.

Somehow Cassian was able to get her in the shower, washed, dried, and in bed in twenty minutes.

A miracle worker, that man.

Jyn was practically asleep when he tucked her in the sheets, but she grasped at his shirt when he tried to go turn of the ‘fresher light.

“Jyn.” It was quiet, but there was laughter in his voice when he pried her fingers off.

Frowning, Jyn let him go, too tired to argue. 

Cassian smiled a little at her when he returned, brushing a strand of hair away from her face; she looked more her actual age when she was asleep, looked twenty-four instead of thirty-two.

He slid underneath the blankets, pulled her close, and tucked her into him, the both of them fitting together better than he’d ever have imagined.

Cassian was dancing on the edge of sleep when there was a knock at the door. He groaned slightly, but went to answer it.

It was a small girl, hardly more than seventeen, and looked surprised to see Cassian at the door.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she immediately began apologizing, a thick brogue to her words. “I was told Sergeant Erso was in this room, I’ll just -”

“No, don’t go!” Cassian interrupted, hand twitching as if to catch her arm. “She’s here.”

He shifted slightly to reveal Jyn sound asleep in the bed, blankets loose around her, her dark hair slightly obscuring her face. Cassian turned back to the girl.

“Was there something you needed to tell her?”

The girl looked lost for a moment before nodding quickly.

“Um, yes, actually, General Solo wants her at the Western Hangar at 2100 hours tomorrow.”

So soon.

Cassian nodded.

“Alright. I’ll tell her. Thank you, private. You did well.”

A quick smile flashed across her face.

Cassian wondered the last time someone referred to her by her rank; he wondered the last time someone had thanked her or told her how well she did.

From his experience, not recently.

“You’re welcome, sir!”

* * *

 

5.

 

Jyn grinned, feral, and caught Cassian’s hands in hers before kissing him ruthlessly, stealing his breath from his very lungs, and he gave it willingly. 

The Death Star had been destroyed - again - the Emperor was dead, General Solo and the Princess were getting along, and finally, _finally_ , things were looking extremely well for the Rebellion.

Oh, don’t get him wrong, there was still much work for the Rebellion, but with the Empire’s head cut off, things would be much easier.

It was cause for celebration.

Now, Jyn was pinning him to their cot, leaning over him, hair half escaped from her bun, a bruise on her shoulder, and a cut on her cheek, but glowing, beautiful, and Cassian couldn’t help pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Jyn didn’t want it, she didn’t want soft, gentle, like after he nearly died, she was injured, she wanted it all, she wanted him to loose control.

That was a favorite pastime of her’s, making him loose control.

It was certainly very enjoyable for herself as well.

Jyn caught his lip between her teeth, one of her hands catching on the stubble of his jaw, and brought him _closer closer_ to her, bracing one hand by his head, and shifting her hips against him, making him groan and swear in Festian, before grabbing her hips, and turning them over.

Play time over.

.

.

A knock at the door to the hut.

Cassian groaned and shifted, pressing his face to the place between Jyn’s neck and shoulder.

Another knock.

He better get that.

Cassian rolled out of bed, yanking on a pair of pants as he went.

It was K2.

Oh brother.

“Cassian. You and Jyn Erso have been absent from the celebration. I am detecting high levels of -”

“K2!” Cassian said sharply. He didn’t want to hear it. 

“Is that Jyn? Why is she not wearing any clothes?”

Cassian swore, shifted so K2 couldn’t see past him to Jyn who was lying naked, back to the door, sheets pooled around her waist.

“Go away, K2. We’re fine, I promise. Go!”

Cassian slowly inched the door shut, forcing K2 to back up until he was out the door, and the door was locked.

Well, at least he was gone.

* * *

+1

 

Cassian was back.

He was finally back home.

After being gone three days - only one and a half days on Tala - he was utterly exhausted and in need of real sleep.

K2 was smart enough to land the ship without his help, as he was half asleep in the pilot’s chair.

A jolt as the ship landed jerked him back to consciousness. Groaning, he stretched his aching muscles, thankful for the short shower he’d taken before he’d left the planet because now he could just go to sleep.

He leaned heavily on the side of the hold as the ramp lowered, and he smiled to see Jyn bouncing on her toes impatiently waiting for him. 

Of course she was there. _Of course_ she was.

She came for him just as he came for her.

He stumbled down the ramp, reaching somewhat blindly for her, hands coming in contact with her shoulders and tucking her close to him, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

“I missed you,” he mumbled, accent thicker with weariness. 

He felt Jyn smile into his shoulder and run her hands across his shoulders and up his neck.

“Welcome home.”

.

.

_Bang bang bang_

Jyn groaned, disentangled herself from Cassian, and went to answer the door, yanking the shoulder of his long sleeved shirt up from where it had slid down.

Blindly, she unlocked the door, running a hand through her hair to push it back.

It was one of Draven’s aides.

“Erso,” he greeted. “General Draven wanted to know how Captain Andor was holding up.

Jyn shifted so he could look past her to see Cassian completely asleep in her bed.

"Exhausted. He was out like a light as soon as his head  touched the pillow. Give him a day and he’ll be back to normal. Tell Draven Cassian will give him his report as soon as he can.”

He nodded.

“Thank you. I’ll let the general know.”

He left with a nod, leaving Jyn sighing with relief. She crawled back into bed, snuggling into Cassian’s side.

Cassian shifted, sliding his palm up her side.

“Where’d you go?” He grumbled into her hair.

Jyn smiled, her heart squeezing in her chest.

“Nowhere. I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

 


End file.
